Fame and Fortune
by les amoureux
Summary: AU. Growing up in the spotlight of fame as a popstar, Hitomi wishes for normalcy and control in her life. When Van is hired as her bodyguard sparks fly instantly. Will Van be able to protect Hitomi without her shooting him first?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bouncing on the heels of her feet Hitomi took deep breaths as she counted up and down over and over again. She was used to the anticipation, the noise of the crowd, the last minute hustle as the sound crew went through their final checks before the curtains opened. Since she was a small child she had been singing and acting so it was all second nature to her by now.

At the tender age of two Hitomi had walked into the living room where her parents were tending to her newborn bother and serenaded them with her latest favorite cartoon's opening song number. It was a desperate bid for attention since her only child crown had been stolen but they didn't see it. Stunned that their young daughter had such a pleasing voice the dollar signs registered in her parent's eyes as they simply watched her perform.

Those memories, Hitomi exhaled sharply, were for an entirely different time.

Lifting her arm up she grabbed her elbow with her other arm and stretched it out, working out the final kinks so she was fluid before she put her body once again through the exhausting performance again. Around her Hitomi heard the sound of her friend and manager talking into her walkie-talkie but didn't tune in. One of her outfits she'd change into between songs hadn't shown up from the last concert in Fried and Yukari was irate.

Hitomi honestly didn't care. It was only a concert. Would people honestly care _that_ much?

"Earth to Hitomi," Yukari's voice snapped waving her hand in front of Hitomi's face. "I know you have your ritualistic stretching and zen-like calm before the performance but have you warmed up your vocal chords?"

"Of course," Hitomi cheekily grinned as she dropped her arms and fussed with her skirt. "It's all a part of the ritual. I think I should be insulted, frankly, that you asked."

"Don't start with me," growled Yukari as she fiddled with her ear piece. "What do you _mean_ it _'vanished'_!? Nothing simply '_vanishes_' into thin air!" she suddenly screamed into the walkie-talkie as she stormed off to, potentially, rip someone's head off.

Adjusting the straps to her dress Hitomi listened to the loud, excited voices of the crowd on the outside of the curtain. She loved her fans, loved her career, but didn't know of a life outside of a career and this existence. Perhaps, you could say, she was complacent with the good fortune she had to make use of what talent she had available to her.

"Hey Kanzaki, you're on in three," the sound technician said as he stepped up to her and she automatically turned to allow access for the microphone to be hooked up. "I'd say break a leg but that'd be a little morbid."

Smirking, Hitomi's eyes twinkled. "Plus you'd feel really bad if I did break my leg and, in turn, Yukari broke yours."

"And there is that, too," smiled Amano as he finished hooking up the microphone and handed her the pack to position in her belt.

Closing her eyes Hitomi quickly ran through her mental checklist of moves, songs, and playful banter she'd use with the crowd. Same old routine yet always wonderfully different with every town they hit.

The roar of the crowd picked up in intensity as the time ticked down reaching its usual fever pitch. Grinning, Hitomi opened her eyes to watch as the curtain opened and she stepped forward to another performance of her life.

_______________________________

Lazily Van leaned back in the wood chair as his right foot hooked around the legs of the table thus preventing him from falling back as he rocked back and forth in the chair. If his parents could see him he was sure he'd get yelled at about how it was bad for the chair, the table, the floor, and everything else involved. That thought made him grin.

Ruhm was late, but that was no surprise. As the owner and president of Arzas Security, LLC he was always on the run, meeting with new clients, appeasing old ones. The man was a damn good professional and Van respected him for that fact. He was an old family friend and Van appreciated Ruhm taking time out of his busy schedule to meet with him.

Idly his ruby eyes flickered over to the television which was tuned into "Astoria Now!", the mediocre celebrity gossip television show that was for some reason widely popular. Perhaps it was their focus on the dirt of the celebrities of Astoria that attracted the viewers? Misery likes company and hearing that celebrities also have shitty lives helps people feel better perhaps.

A click brought Van's attention snapping back to reality as the door sung open and Ruhm ambled into the room, a sheef of paper tucked in his arm as he barked into the phone.

"I don't care what a royal pain the pop princess Millernia is being," Ruhm barked into the phone. "You're job is to be her bodyguard, not her coffee fetcher!"

Once again Van's face stretched into a smirk as Ruhm dropped the papers onto the table and reached over to lower the volume on the television. "Tell her she has damn assistants to play fetch! Your job is to protect, you idiot."

With that Ruhm slammed his phone shut and haphazardly dropped the phone on top of the papers as he sunk heavily into the other chair. "Seriously Fanel," he groaned running his hands over his face and sinking his heels into his eye sockets. "A coffee fetcher."

"Seems like it was a serious threat to whoever's safety if she didn't have the coffee." Van joked as he let his front chair legs fall to the floor.

Pulling his hands back Ruhm looked at the raven-haired man across from him. "How do you figure?"

"Well if she's a royal pain she'd probably have had him beheaded for not following her orders."

"Shut up Fanel," Ruhm grumbled then grinned. "Great to see you."

The old friends reached across the table and clasped hands before Ruhm went to shuffling through the papers. After a minute or so of silence Ruhm glanced up. "So, are you serious about what you asked the other day? That why you finally showed your ugly face around here?"

"Of course I'm serious. Do I seem like the type to joke around about stuff?" Van steadily answered, his intense eyes measuring Ruhm's reaction.

"No," Ruhm conceded looking down at his papers. "You were always kind of a stick in the mud with zero sense of humor."

"Thanks, I think."

"How pissed off is the family about this?" Ruhm ventured as he reached over and turned off the television that was being ignored.

"Probably to the level that coffee diva would have been if she hadn't gotten her coffee."

"Fanel, I'm being serious."

"So am I."

Full of nervous energy Ruhm stood up and started pacing the room. "But why be a bodyguard? I mean, I'm sure there are better and safer ways of pissing off the family and turning your back on the dynasty than suddenly deciding to be a bodyguard Fanel."

"Being a bodyguard isn't my ultimate career aspiration if that is what you're thinking. I figured it'd pay the bills since I'm officially cut off from the Fanel fortune. Also give me something to do while I figure out what I am doing with my life," replied the raven-haired man simply, his ruby eyes following his nervous friend around the room.

"Christ," Ruhm muttered as he sank down into the chair again, "Goau would have my neck for this, you know?"

"Screw what he thinks. _I'm_ asking you as an old friend to do me a favor and give me a job. You know I have the training and skills to be a good bodyguard and it's just until I figure out what I want to do with myself."

With a sigh that signaled to Van that victory was his, Ruhm once again looked down at his paperwork. "Fine, Fanel. But when your father or brother comes knocking on the door I'm playing stupid, kapeesh?"

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night."

With a glare Ruhm shuffled his paperwork around some more and allowed his eyes to focus on a sheet of paper. With a grin he looked up at Van who simply sat there as though he had all the time in the world.

"Since you seemed particularly amused with the diva and her high demands I actually did get a fairly high-profile person in need of a bodyguard."

"Oh?" Van quirked his brow, unsure he liked where this was going. Heck, he was expecting to probably be a bodyguard of some low-grade sports athlete or a paranoid CEO at most, but a diva?

Luck was not on his side.

"I can see you're all eager attention at this," Ruhm grinned sideways as the young man maintained a carefully guarded blank look on his face. "Her name is Hitomi Kanzaki and from I hear she is a real sweet person."

"_The_ Hitomi Kanzaki?" Van asked incredulously, running his hands through his temperamental locks.

"Know her personally?"

"No," Van said with a groan, his eyes going heavenward. "My sister Merle is only _mildly_ obsessed with her damn music. I swear if I hear 'I don't need promises' one more time I will stab my eyes out with your pen."

Handing Van his pen Ruhm grinned. "Looks like you might be needing this then."

_______________________________________

**A/N: Yes, another story. I'm a horrible person with a sadistic streak in my body. It was a long week for me and thus a new story was born as I downed root beer. Remember I am hardcore like that.**

**Thanks to M for beta-reading and finding amusement in my quirky come-backs for all her beta-reading suggestions. ("Arms on a table…?" "Didn't you get the memo? Tables have **_**arms**_** now.").**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, obviously, of course.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Squinting at the map gripped against the steering wheel Van kept glancing up at the road as he tried to figure out where he was going. With a frustrated grumble he crumpled the already worn map and threw it into the passenger seat.

What Van didn't get, in his infinite wisdom, was why this pop-princess wanted him to meet him in the middle of no-where Asturia.

Sure, technically, it was her manager Yukari Uchida who requested this strange location but deep down Van suspected it had to do with a star who wanted to be a major pain and have people cater to her pointless whims. He'd heard the celebrity gossip whenever he wasn't fast enough to leave the house when Merle was in the mood for sharing the knowledge. From the sound of it they were all the same: spoiled, selfish, and used to getting their ways.

He also suspected they suffered from some sort of mental or personality disorder which made them crave the spotlight and attention.

Cranking the volume Van shrugged his shoulders dismissing those depressing thoughts about his future employer and let his eyes take in the surroundings in hopes something would give him a clue where this park would be located.

'Father must be pissed,' Van mused with a grim sense of satisfaction (figuring he was already on a depressing train of thought). 'Like I care…'

Van Slanzar de Fanel, twenty-four years old. Second son born to Goau and Varie Fanel, the upper class couple who had it all plus some. He had everything one could wish for at his fingertips with the world at his feet.

But this didn't make him happy.

Perhaps it was the fact his parents were hardly ever there, either emotionally or physically. Maybe, even, it was the fact he never had to really work for anything in life. He had money, power, good looks, and a fast-track career available to him with his family if he just followed the destiny set forth for him at his birth. Van knew people would kill to have it as easy as he had had it in life but…

Something wasn't there.

Running his hand through his unruly hair Van gave himself a mental shake. 'This is no good,' he mentally berated himself. 'Get in an even fouler mood before you meet you future employer. Smart thinking, Vanie boy.'

Down the road Van finally spotted the sign for the park where Yukari had requested Van meet up with them. Putting on his blinker Van turned his old mustang into the parking lot and pulled up to the lone car. Taking a deep breath Van closed his eyes and gave himself a small encouraging mental slap then opened the door into the mid-morning sunshine.

Looking around Van was slightly disgruntled to discover that this park, like all the surrounding countryside, was pretty must full of nothing. Perhaps, he mused, this whole job was an elaborate ruse to get him in the middle of no-where, drug him, and drag him away to chain him to the desk at his families company.

"Van Fanel?" a voice called approaching. Turning, Van saw a petite red-head jogging quickly towards him, her eyes hidden behind sunglasses, but her face held two clear emotions: worry and elation.

"Sorry about asking you to come out to the boonies," the red-head apologized. "Hitomi likes her morning runs and this seems to be the best place to keep the paparazzi from taking photographs of it."

"Ah," Van stated simply. "You must be Yukari."

"Guilty," she smiled as she reached into her jean pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "You don't mind, do you?" Van shook his head as Yukari pulled out a cigarette and lit up. "I seriously quit last week but I need a smoke to calm my nerves for how pissed Hitomi is going to be when she realizes who you are."

Turning, Yukari started to head in the direction she came from and looked at Van's quirked brow. "I guess I should phrase that different. Not _who_ you are but _what_ you are." Taking a long drag as they walked Yukari looked up at the raven-haired man. "First off, I'm sorry if she freaks out. Hitomi is normally the mellowest, friendly, and caring individual you could ever meet. Meeting her you would not believe she spent her life in the spotlight where, frankly, some shady stuff happens behind the scene."

"Go on," Van prompted as Yukari and him continued their stroll. Nervously she flicked her cigarette butt to the ground and pulled out another and lit it.

"Without going into too much detail which, if you work with us for awhile, I am sure you will hear about eventually, Hitomi got emancipated when she was fifteen. That said she has some major control issues due to what was going on before that happened. She is also the friendliest and sometimes most naive person you will ever meet and thinks she doesn't need a bodyguard."

"Ruhm showed me her information and why you requested a bodyguard," Van said as he ran his hand through his hair. Yukari's nervous energy was making him wonder, again, what he had gotten into. "The letters and such seem downright creepy and she'd have to be an idiot to think all those threats are just idle ones."

Taking a long drag of her cigarette Yukari paused as the field was within sight and the faint figure of a honey-blonde female was seen running around it. Exhaling slowly, Yukari dropped it and ground it beneath her heel before grabbing perfume out of her bag and spraying herself down. "Sorry, she'd be mad knowing I smoked after she was with me and encouraging me to quit."

"You are avoiding answering me."

"No, I'm not _avoiding_, I'm delaying." With a sigh she started forward again, this time slower. "Partially we keep that stuff away from Hitomi but she is aware of the danger. Remember, control issues from when her parents were her managers and I think part of her wants to be close to her fans. Remember, naïve and friendly with potentially no sense of self-preservation."

For a minute Van and Yukari both just watched the sandy-blonde running around the field, both lost in their thoughts. Finally with a deep sigh that spoke volumes of how much trouble Yukari knew she would be in, she cupped her hands around her mouth and called out to Hitomi.

From the field Hitomi heard her name being called and stopped. Leaning forward, Hitomi rested her hands against her upper thigh, panting heavily. Looking at her watch as sweat dripped down her brow Hitomi raised an eyebrow. She was only thirty minutes into her usual hour long run. What was the deal? Standing, Hitomi ran her hands through her sweaty locks and looked in the direction the voice came from and her heart gave a start. Who was that with Yukari?

Biting her lip Hitomi hesitantly started towards the pair, unsure who the tall dark stranger was and what exactly he was doing there. She hated that, whoever he was, he was seeing her all sweaty and gross. If this was some new contract or deal Yukari was trying to work there is a thing called a time and a place.

The closer Hitomi got the more she stared at the mysterious stranger. He was gorgeous! He unruly raven locks hung over his maroon eyes. His skin was tanned to perfection that made his lean frame all the more appealing to look at.

Oh boy did Hitomi loath Yukari right now. To bring such a hot guy out here to meet Hitomi when she looked like _this_?!

Noticing Hitomi's stare the stranger quirked a sarcastic brow, obviously amused by Hitomi's questioning and appraising looks. She felt like he could read her like a book and probably assumed he knew all about her just because she was a celebrity and the gossip rags printed stuff about her.

Humph.

"Hitomi," Yukari smiled, stepping forward as she passed Hitomi a white towel she pulled from her bag. "There is, obviously, someone who I want you to meet."

Taking the towel to make herself semi-presentable, Hitomi ran it over her face before looking at the stranger and back to Yukari. Looking at her manager and friend Hitomi sensed the girl was… nervous. More nervous and fidgety then she had been on the car ride here.

"Hitomi, this is Van Fanel. Van, this is Hitomi Kanzaki."

Smiling, Hitomi wiped her hands on the towel one last time before extending her hand to Van. "Very nice to meet you."

A startled look appeared on the raven-haired man's face before it was quickly replaced by a look of mild interest as he took her hand. "Nice to meet you as well, Ms. Kanzaki."

"Hitomi, please," she corrected as she grasped his hand warmly. After the appropriate length of time propriety dictates for a handshake was met, they dropped hands and Hitomi smiled at Van again. "I'm awfully sorry you have to meet me when I'm all sweaty and smelly. Had I known Yukari was having someone come out here in the middle of no-where---" pausing, Hitomi sharply turned to Yukari. "Why did you have him come out here? This is miles from anything."

A smirk appeared on Van's face as he looked at the red-head who looked full-on panicked now that Hitomi realized it wasn't just a casual meet-up. Instead of looking at the emerald-eyed pop-star Yukari shifted her focus to taking Hitomi's towel and fiddling with her bag. Anything to avoid looking Hitomi in the eye.

"Promise me you won't be mad?" Yukari pleaded still unable to look Hitomi in the eye.

"I will promise no such thing," exclaimed Hitomi, alarmed. Who _was_ this guy who now looked amused? "Why did you have Mr. Fanel come out here to meet me? Who _is_ he?"

"Seriously amused," Van muttered under his breath as he tried to keep in his breath. The blonde's gaze flickered over to him before turning back to Yukari.

"Yukari," her voice growled in warning as she advanced on the girl in question. "You've been nervous about this all day! **Who is he**?"

Throwing her hands in the air Yukari let out a huge sigh of exasperation. "Fine! Whatever! I've been bugging you _forever_ that this was necessary so I had to go behind your back to do it since you _wouldn't listen_!"

"What are you _talking about_?" yelled Hitomi, panicked.

"He's a bodyguard, Hitomi!" shouted Yukari as her anger (in self defense) got the better of her.

Van watched as varying emotions played out on Hitomi's face when Yukari finally let the news slip. They ranged from anger, hurt, betrayal, embarrassment, and then full on rage.

"You went behind my back and got a BODYGUARD!" screamed Hitomi, ignoring Van completely. "How _could_ you Yukari! You know my feelings about it!"

"Yes, your feelings about it! Just because you don't feel comfortable having a bodyguard doesn't mean you don't need one Hitomi! You're a really popular pop-star Hitomi Kanzaki! That by default makes you a target for stalkers and all sorts of creepy stuff!"

In response Hitomi simply glared at the red-head. "As your boss I say no bodyguard."

"As your manager and friend I say you have no choice in the matter. The paperwork is signed, sealed, and delivered and Van is now your bodyguard."

Her face turned red in anger Hitomi looked from Yukari to Van and back again before she turned heel and ran back to the field and kept going. This action caused Van to be slightly alarmed. Was he supposed to, I don't know, go after her? Beside him Yukari swore before bursting into laughter making Van conclude that yes, she was insane.

"She is such a brat sometimes," Yukari chuckled as she watched Hitomi vanish from sight. "Very mature!" she screamed out in the field for Hitomi to hear before turning back to Van. "Sorry about that. I knew she'd be pissed."

"Should we be concerned and, I don't know, go after her?" questioned Van as his gaze shifted to where the green-eyed woman vanished.

"No," smiled Yukari as she pulled out another cigarette. "As you know from the drive here we are in the middle of no-where so she has no no-where to go. Oh yeah, and I also have the car keys."

Smiling, Yukari sat down on the grass and took a long drag before looking up at Van. "Get comfortable. This will probably be awhile." With a shrug Van sat down beside her and wondered for perhaps the millionth time what he had gotten himself into.

______________________

**A/N: Happy April Fool's Day! Another chapter. I don't know if the joke is on you or what. *grin* March was a fairly hectic month and looks like the beginning of April will be as well but here is to another month and hopefully more chapters of both stories!**

**Thanks to the beautiful M for beta reading after two days of me texting her saying "Come on, I know you have no life, sign online and beta read for me." I realize you have a life, M, unlike myself. Also, how-do you like-these hyphens?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Escaflowne. I hardly own my own sanity.**


End file.
